Problem: A bag contains $10$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $8$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $10 + 4 + 8 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $4$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{4}{22} = \dfrac{2}{11}$.